


Finally, the Flesh Reflects the Madness Within

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Digital Art, Gen, Gore, Illustrated, Insanity, Metamorphmagus, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Metamorphmagus, Teddy Lupin has always struggled with what he "actually" looks like. In a moment of insanity he decides to find out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, the Flesh Reflects the Madness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Title phrase spoken by Remus Lupin concerning Sirius Black in PoA (the film).
> 
>  
> 
> **Do not copy, alter, or distribute this art without express consent of the Artist.**

~*~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/114937.html)


End file.
